The Salem Institute of Magical Arts
by qaz1078
Summary: The Trio goes back for their  7th year and Hogwarts is visited by the Salem Institute of Magical Arts, a school from America. The visitors are killed leaving only their best behind, what will happen as they become a part of Hogwarts? Music fic. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Just a quick comment about reviewing, I'm not going to withhold chapter if you don't review (I hate it when authors do that) but I would really appreciate and feedback you'd be willing to give. Even if the review just says "I like what you did here" or "I think you could have done this better" they are WELCOME! Flames will be ignored unless there is a legitimate reason for them. Thank you!

-Qaz

**Chapter 1: The Newcomers**

It was the 7th year beginning of term feast for Harry Potter, and he swore that this year would be normal. Voldemort was gone, his supporters had been rounded up, and he was finally going back to Hogwarts for the year he missed. As he sat with his friends, smiling for the first time in what felt like a year, Professor McGonagall took the stand. "My dear students, another year has begun! I have a few announcements for Hogwarts, one: I must remind you students that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden Though given past events I doubt any of you will pay this any mind. Two: Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that the ever-growing list of forbidden objects has once again expanded. The full list can be found on his office door for those who are interested" The look on McGonagall's face suggested that she found this very unlikely "Lastly: Due to the Ministry's insistence at inter-school relationships, We have invited the Salem Institute of the Magical Arts to stay at Hogwarts for over a month. During this time, you will be seen as representatives of this school and you WILL act like it." She said with a dark look towards the Slytherins.

Immediately the chatter broke out, mutters of "I wonder where they're from?" and "Magical Arts? What does that mean?" though no voice was louder than Lavender Brown's gossip "I bet they'll have another Yule Ball!"

Hermione scoffed "Honestly, am I the only one who reads at this school!" Harry and Ron looked at each other

"Well then, out with it, tell us all about this Salem institution of Magical whats-it's." Ron said interestedly

"The Salem INSTITUTE of the Magical ARTS, honestly Ron, at least try to remember their name. It's in America, It's actually more of an orphanage than a proper school, but it's very prestigious." Hermione said breathlessly, a glint in her eye

"How can it be an orphanage, there aren't that many orphans, are there?" Harry interrupted, confused "And what are the 'Magical Arts'?" Hermione sighed and mumbled something about never picking up a book. Harry flashed her a guilty smile

"The 'Magical Arts' is just a clever way of saying that they teach Magic and have a really great Arts program." Hermione's smile dimmed "Magic isn't as well accepted in America, most parents abandon their kids once they find out about their abilities."

Harry's hands clenched angrily at this statement "How could they just desert their kids for something they can't control?" he growled, Ron inched away from him.

"Harry, it's really for the best, the school is much more capable of taking care of the students than the parents ever could be." Hermione looked uncomfortable, as though she also doubted how small the sacrifice was.

The next month passed quickly as the student of Hogwarts waited in anticipation for the arrival of the foreigners. On the day of their scheduled arrival, the entirety of Hogwarts was crowded in the corridors looking out at the grounds with baited breath. Hermione whispering all of the things she had read about the school to a very uninterested Ron. A loud rumbling in the distance was the first sign of the newcomers, and two motorcycles flew, yes flew, over the lake. These motorcycles, which were almost identical in every aspect except color, were followed by a plum colored school bus. The motorcyclists rushed with almost insane speed towards the ground, neck and neck at that point, causing many students to take refuge further in the corridor. Just before clearing the edge of the lake, the red motorcycle pulled in front of the black one and hit the ground skidding a meter or two before coming to a stop. The second motorcycle's landing was more graceful, if not safer, than it's competitors. The black motorcyclist pulled off his helmet to reveal a head of short blonde hair and an angry scowl marring his face. He slammed his fist into his motorcycle seat.

"Damn." He cursed, shocking students and teachers alike "I was so close, c'mon Kitty-Cat I want a re-do." Many students flinched at the demeaning nickname and waited for the other boy to pull off his helmet, but before he did, they heard light laughter coming from the other boy, rather…girly laughter. All was made clear when the helmet was pulled off of its owner's head, and a generous amount of straight brown hair toppled out.

The boys, who had been uninterested just a minute before, were now practically leaning over the rails. Hermione muttered something that sounded like "boys" while watching Ron ogle the newcomer.

The girl smirked and said sweetly "Look at that, I beat you, again. Just give up already, I will always be out of your league."

The boy's blue eyes glared into the girl's emerald ones, but they saw nothing but amusement and determination reflected back, admitting defeat he turned to inspect his bike "At least I didn't crash when I landed, Kitten!" he sang darkly

"My name is KAT, not kitten, not kitty, KAT. You've known me for 8 years now and you still can't say my name right, how you manage to get good grades I'll never know!" she scowled, turning her back to him, she began taking off her gear. The school bus touched down next to the two students and its doors creaked open.

To the surprise of everyone a blur of black and pink shot out of the opened doors and into the arms of Kat. A girl with long black hair and several pink highlights latched onto Kat's arm and began to bounce joyously. "I saw everything! That landing was so BA! You beat Damion so bad!" she paused in her flurry to stick a tongue out at said boy. "And I won the bet against Mason! Isn't that great, granted I always win cause he keeps betting on Damion, but that's loyalty for ya!" the girl was breathless by the end of her explanation, Kat grabbed her shoulders "Breathe Elaine, breathe!" she said laughing.

Eric Mason, A Hispanic boy with shaggy black hair stepped casually out of the purple monstrosity after the girl. He surveyed the scene in front of him and, barely suppressing a smile, shook his head and spoke in a playful tone "I'd ask who won, but it gets a bit redundant after the 32nd time." Damion scowled while the two girls rolled their eyes. The girls of Hogwarts sighed dreamily at the new boy, he was well built and, while not as fit as Damion, was definitely more approachable. "The thing is," he started again glancing around them "that you three seem to have forgotten that you have an audience."

Kat paled at the sudden revelation and looked around guiltily "Sorry everyone! We tend to get a bit…um…" Kat stuttered

"Carried away." Damion supplied clearly amused at her inability to speak. She turned on him and gave a glare that, Harry thought, would have made even Malfoy falter.

"I am perfectly capable of ending my own sentences, thank you very much!"

"Oh yeah, your communication skills are first class." Came Damion's sarcastic reply

Their argument, though still in the early stages, was cut of by an exasperated voice "Damion, Katarina. Could you at least try to behave? Do I need to remind you that we are guests at this school!" A woman with red hair that fell in curly locks stepped gracefully from the bus. Kat and Damion looked at her guiltily "Sorry Ms. P!" they chorused.

Kat mumbled, "Demon started it…."

"Shut up _Katarina_." He hissed, glaring at the now blushing girl

"My name is Kat, you know I hate it when people call me Katarina"

"Yes, that's why I said it" he smirked, noticing her red tinted cheeks

Kat bristled and said angrily "Why you little b-"

Their teacher interrupted her "Damion there are other ways to show you like Katarina." The woman smirked as his face went pale and he formed his own light blush.

"Gross!" they cried at the same time, they looked at each other and their blushes increased from embarrassment. The two students were now looking pointedly away from each other. The students of Hogwarts watched the exchange with amusement; McGonagall chuckled lightly and stepped towards the group.

"Cali, how nice to see you again. I see you have you hands full too." She gave a pointed glance at the window of the bus, which had the faces of the students looking back out the castle.

The woman turned to look at her, smiling "Minerva! Yes, they keep me quite busy," she chuckled "especially these four." She jerked her thumb back at the group. Kat was now being held back by Eve as Damion sneered at her and Eric rolled his eyes at all of them.

Bored, he began to "observe" the students of Hogwarts, specifically the ones with skirts. He winked at a few and watched, amused, as they squealed and sighed. One girl in particular caught his eye; she was standing between two boys and watching as her red-haired friend stared at Kat

_Well, that won't make Damion happy_

The boy shook his head at his friend's stupidity. Honestly, you'd think that with the sexual tension between the two being what it is, they would have figured it out and snogged already. He made his way closer to the unknown girl and put on his charm.

"Hello," he said smoothly "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" He winked and watched as she blushed. The boys next to her stiffened a little, while one seemed only to be protective, the red headed boy from before glared at him angrily. "I'm Eric Mason, and may I just say-"

"Eric." Damion warned

"I'm just saying hello!" He said defensively

"Well, stop it."

(Authors Note: Props to anyone who can tell me what show that is from!)

Kat walked over to him, and turned to the trio "Sorry, is this idiot bothering you?" she noted the angry glare that was pointed at Eric and smacked his head

"Ow!" He covered his head as her hand went back for another blow

"What did I say about hitting on girl's that have boyfriends!" She scolded

Eric sighed and had the decency to look ashamed, failing to meet Kat's eyes he mumbled, "Not to do it…"

"What do you have to say for yourself!"

He turned to couple, looking like a beaten puppy "I'm sorry."

Damion rolled his eyes "Could you try to be less pathetic? You're so whipped by Kat."

Eric glared at him "Am not!"

Kat intervened looking threatening "Eric, go get the bags out of the bus."

He flinched "Yes ma'am" as he hurried towards the bus. Damion put his head in his hands, embarrassed for his friend.

"He so is" Kat smirked, turning to the couple she smiled and stuck out her hand "Hey! I'm Kat, sorry 'bout the idiot. He thinks with the head not on his shoulders."

Hermione smiled and shook the girl's hand "I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl. This is my boyfriend Ron Weasley," Ron nodded at the girl, his hand still holding Hermione's possessively "and this is Harry Potter, Head Boy"

Kat smiled at the black haired boy, "Hey there!" Harry smiled back at the girl, amused by her bubbly attitude. Harry's eyed the girl's freckles, there were less than Ron's and they were a lighter color. His eyes drifted over her shoulders to the blonde haired boy, and had to hold back laughter at the glare he was being given.

Kat followed his gaze, and frowned at Damion's glare "Damion!" he turned to look at her, completely thrown that she had used his name "Stop being anti-social and come introduce yourself." Grumbling half-heartedly, Damion made his way over to the students, pausing next to Kat. She rolled her eyes at his reluctance "Don't be too friendly now Demon," she said sarcastically "they might start to think your nice.". Damion ignored her comment and examined the trio carefully. After establishing that the red-haired one was dating the girl, he glared at the black haired boy. "Who are you?" he asked rudely. Kat blushed, embarrassed at his rudeness, but the boy just smiled reassuringly at her. He extended his hand towards the angry boy "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Damion took his hand with a crushing grip and kept eyes contact with the boy, glaring darkly. "Damion" he growled, the boys did not stop their handshake. Kat noticed their crushing grip,

_What the hell is Demon on about?_ She thought angrily.

Kat wrapped her hand around his other wrist and squeezed. Surprised at the soft contact Damion broke out of his angry trance to look at the girl who had touched him. The minute Kat gained Damion's attention she mouthed, "Stop it." angrily. Reluctantly, Damion withdrew his hand from Harry's.

"Katarina, Damion! Come along now, we need to know where we're staying in Hogsmede!" Ms. P called out, having unloaded the students from the bus and begun sending them to the town below. 'She's touching me. She's touching me. Why is she touching me?' the mantra in Damion's head repeated. Kat said her goodbyes to the trio while Damion stood stiffly, staring down at his hand. Kat looked down at it, wondering what he was staring at, and blushed. She was still holding his wrist. Dropping it, she avoided his eyes and ran towards her teacher.

Turning around she called out to Hermione as she ran backwards "We'll see you tonight at dinner, yeah?" Harry cupped his hands and yelled back "I'll save you a seat!" and started to laugh at the way Damion tensed up before grabbing Kat by the arm and dragging her backwards to Hogsmede. Based on the way Kats face contorted into rage, Harry guessed that the next time they saw him he would have a few scratches to go along with his bad attitude.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I was recently told to update my story thanks to a friend of mine. I didn't realize that anyone even read this! If you have read this story and have wanted an update, I'm SO SORRY * cries in a corner * I'm so ashamed…. Anyways! Moving past my despair, I have decided to continue to update this story! I will try to update once a month, but I procrastinate sooooooooo that might be a fluid deadline ^.^ Alrighty, on with the story!**

** -Qaz**

The potions room was cold and dark, the sound of gurgling and clinking glass filled its space as the students tried to follow their book's directions. The table was old and worn, and had, what Harry thought was a snitch carved into its wood.

They were working with Hufflepuff house for their last class of the day. There were no insults, explosions, veiled threats, or Malfoy; and Harry was bored out of his mind. He was so bored, in fact, that Hermione had just prevented him from adding eye of newt again, for the third time in a row. "Pay attention! Its lacewing flies not eye of newt. If you add that your potion will have the wrong consistency and-" Harry loved her, he really did, but Hermione's lecture was doing nothing to cure his boredom.

The class droned on and when, finally, Slughorn had excused them all, after sending a disappointed look at Harry's half completed potion, Harry dashed out of the class. Finally! What he had been waiting for all day was finally here, now he could talk to those exchange students, finally he could harass that rude blond haired boy. Excitement flowed through his veins as he practically dragged Ron and Hermione towards the Great Hall. "Bloody hell Harry, slow down!" Ron laughed as they weaved between students with Hermione yelling half-hearted apologies behind them.

The Great Hall was bustling with excitement as all of Hogwarts waited for the strange newcomers to reappear, Ginny laughing as she listened to Harry's version of Damion. The trio wasted time telling Ginny about the students, until a bright "Hi Harry!" rang out. Harry turned around to see Kat walking out of a side door and over to their table, the Trio was shocked to see a smiling Damion holding hands with her while Elaine followed behind with a smile of amusement.

"Oh! So you two are together then?" Harry asked when the procession had reached the table, utterly confused by the boy's change in demeanor and Kat's newly curled hair.

Elaine stepped forward and said, smirking "Their just getting into character. The best of our school are performing for you guys tonight, the rest of the students are staying at the house Dumbledore set up, they're a bit tired from the trip over."

She gestured to the pair's entwined hands "In the piece we're doing, they're playing a couple. So their practicing being close to each other, and Damion is trying to perfect his 'Happy Expression'" she said answering Harry unasked question about Damion's overly bright smile

Harry nodded, "Well that makes sense then. I was wondering why he looked so weird." he gave himself an internal pat on the back when he saw Damion's mouth twitch and slowly twist into an annoyed grimace.

"They have to practice being nice to each other?" Ginny asked incredulously

"Well, it's like thi-" Elaine was cut off by Kat.

"If Demon ever came up to me and tried to flirt, I'd slap him and run away." She finished nodding assuredly to herself, while the group was awkwardly silent and Harry tried to suppress a laugh. Damion's eye twitched.

"Suprisingly, that's not generally well received when the leads are supposed to lo-" he chocked on the word " LIKE. Like each other. We're supposed," he threw a pointed glare in Kat's direction "to stick to the script." her face to contorted in anger and she turned to face him, cross armed and pissed.

"Oh I'll tell you exactly where you can stick your script, up y-"

"Fighting again are we?" A sing song voice called out as Eric sauntered over to the group, throwing a wink at a few Hufflepuff girls and sending them into fits of giggles. Elaine's hands clenched into fists at her side and she threw him a dirty look.

"Piss off Mason."

"Elaine, darling, why do you wound me so?" He grabbed her hand dramatically and placed it near his heart, pulling her closer to him. Trying and failing to get away from the nuisance, Elaine's eyes narrowed.

"Let go of my hand or I will castrate you in your sleep." She snarled, deadly calm. Eric's eyes approached the size of dinner plates.

"…..you wouldn't." he said with a shaky laugh.

Elaine's yanked her hand free and said, "As far as I'm concerned, I'd be doing the school a favor!", before she stormed away from him, muttering darkly.

Damion crossed his arms in judgment, while Kat turned to Eric with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he said defensively, backing away from them slowly

"Do you just have no self preservation?" Kat started before Damion soon followed with an annoyed growl:

"Why do you insist on annoying Elaine if you know it'll make her hate you more?" Eric sweat-dropped as he realized that yelling at him was the only thing his two friends could do without wanting to kill each other.

"Are you a masochist?"

"And then I have to hear you complain about it later on!" Eric's eyes widened at his friend's last remark and he quickly initiated the international sign for dude-shut-the-hell-up-now.

Kat paused in her tirade, "Wait, he whines about her hating him?"

"Damion! You weren't supposed to say anyth-" Eric started fretfully

"Eric. Shut up." Kat chastised before speaking to Damion "Now, how often does he complain about her?"

He shrugged, "Feels like he does it everyday."

A mischievous smile crept its way onto Kat's face, and she turned to look at Eric with twinkling eyes.

"You really are a masochist aren't you!" her voice full of suppressed laughter, and a secret glinting in her eyes.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" he stuck his tongue out at her quickly before walking away.

"Wait. What just happened?" Harry, who had been watching the three with amusement, looked around completely lost.

Ginny smiled and gently patted his hand, "Never you mind Harry. It's a girl thing."

Ron groaned, "I hate those! They always make me feel like a teaspoon." There was a long pause as he went back to stuffing his face, ignorant of the bewildered look Kat was giving him.

"T-they make you feel like a what?"

The expression on her face sent Harry and Hermione into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, ending with him clutching Kat's arm for balance and Hermione with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Kat put a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady him, a gesture that did not go unnoticed.

"You guys are crazy." she laughed, blissfully unaware of the storm that was about to hit.

"Hey! After your performance, you should meet us outside the hall!" Kat smiled at Ginny's invitation.

Harry smiled thankfully at his girlfriend, " Yeah we'll take you up to the Gryffindor Common Room."

Damion tore her arm out of Harry's grasp, and glared at the boy-who-lived as he pulled her towards the front of the hall. Leaving the Gyffindors with nonplussed expressions at the sudden disappearing act.

"Come on. We're starting soon." He said grumpily

Kat dug her heels into the stone floor with no avail, and Harry watched her wave goodbye helplessly as she was dragged away.

**I will try to update soon as an apology for making everyone wait this long, but it WOULD help to know that people are interested in the story! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! **


End file.
